Vocaloid Highschool
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: Katio is the schools gentleman. On the iside he has different personaliy. A new student comes in. Will this student change his life? Will Kaito remember him? 1st chapter is mainly introductions...so ya. Rated T for later chapters.


**WhatNinja: Hello readers. I am just letting you know that I will not be working on my Fairy tail T or D story for a while. Also to let you know that my other stories will be postponed due to writers bloc, school projects, and other things happening. So without further a do please enjoy my first vocaloid fanfic.**

**Kaito: So this is about me and Akaito?**

**WhatNinja: Eyup**

**Kaito: Are we brothers?**

**WhatNinja: No cousins.**

**Akaito Are you doing a disclaimer?**

**WhatNinja: Nope.**

**Akaito: Why not?**

**WhatNinja: Cause you will be doing it.**

**Akaito: Dammit. TheWhatNinja does not own the vocaloids.**

* * *

The First Day

"Hello Class. Today we have a new student, please welcome…" _Ring!_

I quickly grab my alarm and throw it against my bedroom door." God dammit I hate alarms!" I get up. "What the heck was that dream about? Whatever." I just put the dream in the back of my mind and forgot about it.

After I got up and stretched I got dressed. I went to bathroom and brushed out my short blue hair and brushed my teeth. _Wonder if anything will happen during school today._ Probably not right. Anyway, I got downstairs, grabbed my book bag and left. As I walk down my normal routine to school, as always, a bunch of girls are giggling and smiling at me. I give them my gentlemanly smile and say good morning. As I get to the front gates of my school I am surrounded by girls. While surrounding me the keep saying "good morning" and stuff. Not bothering to care I just put on a fake smile and politely excuse myself. I start to walk to class.

_God girls are so annoying. Why can't the ever just shut up for once. If I didn't get out of there soon I was bound to hit one of them. Can't they just leave me alone?_

As I enter my class and sit down in my seat in the back my 'friends' come up to me and start talking. A girl with pink hair in twin pony tails that sort of looked like drills came up to me.

"Hey Kaito! Did you hear? We have a new student today!"

This is Kasane Teto. She is a sadistic little girl, worse than me. Her favorite color is hot pink, she loves to torture and play pranks on people. I like her best out of everyone. I kind of fear her a tiny bit. I don't want to be on her bad side. She has a black belt in karate, captain of the archery club and is in choir. In one word to describe her: Bad-ass.

"No. I didn't hear anything Teto-san. Hey what's with those stains on your shirt?"

"Oh this? Its blood from meat last night. I was making dinner and got a bit carried away. Anyway he should be here soon."

_Creepy_ I thought. Then a girl with long blue hair tied up in twin pony tail walks over. I think her name was Miku.

"Kaito-san what do you think about this new guy?"

"I don't know."

_Oh my god just go away. Shit! Now the twins are coming._ The twins walk over to me. Len and Rin Kagamine. Two twins who love to annoy people.

"Hi Kaito-san!" they say in unison. Len speaks up. "Kaito-san I was wondering if you want to come over later?"

"Thanks but no thanks Len. My sister is coming over so I have to be home. You know how she is when she cooks."

Len shudders at the memory. "Ok then. Maybe next time." They leave to go back to their seats to talk. The door opens and the teacher walks in. Everyone went to their seats. "Hello class. Today we have a new student."

Wired, just like my dream I thought. "You may come in now." The door opens again. A man with short red hair, red eyes, and a similar outfit like mine walks in. I look at him and think, _he looks familiar. Have I met him before? _He looks at me and smiles. _What the?_ Once again with not caring I just stare out the window finding a tree that suddenly became interesting.

"Please introduce yourself and say something about yourself as well" the teacher asks.

"Hello. My name is Akaito. My favorite color is red, I love to sing, and I kind of have a scarf fetish."

"Good now class please introduce yourselves."

Teto stands up first. "Hiya! My names Kasane Teto and I am this school's prankster. Nice too meet you." She sits back down.

Behind her is Akita Neru. She stands up next still texting on her phone. "My name is Neru. I love technology."

Next to Neru is Miku."Hello. My name is Hatsune Miku and I love Leeks. Please to meet you."

In front of Miku is Len. "Hi. My name is Kagamine Len, nice to meet you."

In front of Len is Rin. "Hi. My name is Kagamine Rin. I am Len's twin sister. We both love road rollers."

Next to Rin is Ted. "Hello, my name is Kasane Ted and I am Teto's older brother. Welcome to this class."

Behind Ted is Haku. "Hello, my name is Yowane Haku. I am very clumsy. Nice too meet you."

Behind Haku is Meiko. "My name is Sakine Meiko. Pleasure"

Behind Meiko is Dell. "Hi my name is Honne Dell. I'm Haku's cousin. Glad to have you in our class."

Next to Dell is Mikuo. "Hello. My name is Mikuo and I am Miku's brother."

In front of Dell is Luka. "Hello, my name is Megurine Luka."

In front of Luka is Gakupo. "Greetings. My name is Kamui Gakupo. Nice too meet you."

In front of Gakupo is Kikaito. "Hello, my name is Kikaito Shion, one of Kaito's brothers. My favorite thing is the Piano."

Next to Kikaito is Lily. "Hi I'm lily."

And Finally behind Lily is Kaito. "Hello. My name is Kaito Shion" I look around the classroom and see that the only open seat is next to me. _Shit._

"Thank you everyone. Now Akaito, you may have a seat."

He casually walks over to the seat next to me and sits down. He gives me another smile.

"Hello Akaito. Glad you can join class V-1. I'm Kaito."

"Oh I already know who you are, even before coming to this school."

_What the heck. Since when does he know me? I am pretty sure I never met him before._ The teacher speaks up and starts the class. All eyes look at the teacher. All I can think about now is, who the heck is this guy?

**WhatNinja: Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
